Mugen
by TheGreatDebator
Summary: Read to find out. Hope you enjoy.


The 5 main elements are Air (wind), Water, Fire, Lightning and Earth. From these five main elements many sub-elements become possible. But there is another side to the elements, such as advanced elements. An advanced air element may possibly be gravity or vacuum. Advanced water nature can be blood or any liquid with the presence of water in it, advanced fire nature is black, blue or white flames maybe even plasma. Advanced lighting nature is black or white lightning. But advanced earth nature's stand out. The Sadaime Kazekage's Satetsu is one, controlling iron and iron sand, the Yodaime Kazekage Golden sand is also one. The Sadaime Tsuchikage Onoki has a kekkai tota called Dust release which the main element consist of earth. The Shodaime's ability (which can't really be called a bloodline since it was unique to him and only him, naturally) Mokuton or wood release is a mix of Earth and Water. The Gobi no Saru is known for its mighty Lava release, a blend of earth and fire. Earth release itself is powerful as a defense and offense, when channeling earth natured chakra a user's brute strength increases, endurance and durability increases as well. Not to forget the Sarutobi clan greats like the Sadaime Hokage who created his own variation of earth release called Mud release and the Kekkai tota Shoton, which main element is earth (with water being another possibility). The power of the earth is extraordinary. And there has not been one person alive to wield all varieties of earth release whether it be a sub-element or an advanced nature. Not even the Rikkudo Sennin, who was a true master of Doton had such range.

But the machinations of one crafty demon fox has jump started a whole revolution, with one cheeky, sarcastic, dead pan neutral Jinchuriki with a sadistic streak a mile wide. Let's take it from the top, yeah? Cool.

The Yodaime Hokage looked at his child with anguish. He really wished things didn't go this way. He rubbed his sons soft wispy red hair. Silky and straight-ish, a soft mix between his spiky and his mom's bone straight. His fingers soon found their way across alabaster skin, cute little freckles around his cheek bones and nose.

Minato let a painful smile cross his face, his sons eyes were predominantly blue but his mother's shocking amethyst shined through as well. He glimpsed the precious jewels his son had for eyes only once, but Kami. They were legendary. He ignored the waterfall of tears. He just held his son while his wife, his love, skillfully pin the fucking Kyuubi no Yokai. Just his wife and her powerful Uzumaki chakra chains. She was so strong. Doing the seemingly impossible, taming the strongest demon ever after child birth, getting said demon ripped out of her right after and now this. She was amazing. A redhead Goddess. Minato didn't mind the fact his son looked like a Uzumaki through and through, just look at his wife.

The Kyuubi roared in anger.

'I FUCKING HATE HUMANS! THESE STUPID HAIRLESS APES! EVIL FUCKING MEAT BAGS! AND THEY CALL MY BRETHREN DEMONS!? UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE! AND I'M GOING TO BE SEALED AGAIN!'

The beast thrashed but the power and will of the Uzumaki was great. Her son wouldn't die tonight, fuck the Will of Fire! Her only child will not die because of some mad man. Kushina's only thought was her child, her maternal love powering her and successfully taming the strongest Biju. Minato stared at his babe one last time before finishing the ritual.

The Shinigami looked at the scene he was summoned to and was slightly impressed with the humans capabilities and sheer will to survive. He looked at the Biju, death was below the creature because chakra or energy doesn't die and simply can't die. But Death was an inevitable part of nature, so his power far precedes the Biju, plus he held considerable sway over spiritual energy, of which the Biju had plenty. So when the mortal asked for his help, he held up his end of the bargain. The yang in the the child, the yin and the blonde mortals soul in his belly, as he placed the thrashing Yang chakra he saw the boys possible future and hummed to himself. The boy will either lay waste to the world, save it, or play the roll of balance. Neither a hero nor a villain, an antihero. He hoped for the latter. The human realm didn't need any more hero's or villains.

And it was done.

The Yodaime and his wife Kushina Uzumaki lie dead as a door knob while their only child wailed into the night. They were gonna name him Naruto, but in their haste to defeat the masked man didn't tell anyone that simple fact. So when the Sadaime Hokage came across the two dead power houses, and their son quite obviously he didn't know what to call him. He waited until Jiriaya came and check on the seal before they both decided to put their heads together to come up with a name.

In the end they called him Uzumaki Mugen. The child was precious and beautiful. Filled with laughter and innocence only a newborn babe can have. It was easy enough to find him a milk mother. The Sadaime kept the boy in his home, convincing the council it was only for a probation period while the seal still integrated with the boy. He didn't tell them of his Jinchuriki status or who his parents were. Just that he had a seal, and Minato maybe put one on him to seal the Kyuubi but in all nothing was "conclusive". Oh yes, people wondered and spoke in low whispers about the Sadaime Hokage possibly housing the child possibly housing the demon that attacked the village. But the Sadaime did not care. He wanted to make sure that Mugen was at least one before he had to inform the council of his Jinchuriki status. With Jiriaya off grieving and managing his spy network, Tsunade not a healthy option, Danzo stirring in the shadows, Sarutobi hoped to give the boy a pain free, happy and healthy start.

But in time the council became more demanding so he caved and as he guessed it, the civilian council went full retard. The shinobi were wary but were comforted with the facts he gave them. Danzo wanted to weaponize the poor one year old child! The civilian council wanted an execution. He shushed them with killing intent and making it fully clear that if they were to kill Mugen, they'd run the risk of freeing the Kyuubi's yang chakra, only for it reform and besiege the village again. And the Yodaime was dead as hell. So he wouldn't be around to do another sealing and save the village from being turned inside out.

Even then they still demanded retribution. He ignored them. Shibi Aburame asked the question's of the hour "where will we put him and who is his parents?" The Sadaime decided to make one the best decisions and worst decisions in one day for Mugen. He revealed his maternal heritage and issued the order for his Jinchuriki status to be kept a secret from the general public.

Now telling them about his mom gave Mugen more clout with the shinobi side and the civilians who knew his mother. It also gave his political sway. His mother was the only known Uzumaki acknowledge by Konohagakure and Kumogakure no Sato as well as in the lands of Hi no kuni and Kaminari no kuni. So he had clan status, noble status, access to pathways to meet with high ranking political figures like the Daimyo, all his mother's property and earnings. He was also heralded as the only viable and plausible owner of the lands of Uzu no kuni. Making him quite politically important in the ninja world. This would save him trouble.

The decision to hide his status from the general population did not sit well with the current civilian council and they ended up telling many people. So he had to issue another SS ranked order, nobody who wasn't alive or old enough to remember the attack is not to be told on pain of death. Many executions took place to prove a point. But this earned him the ire of the civilian councilmen as well as Kyuubi haters making his job a lot more harder as the years passed on.

Still they had to put him in the orphanage. Giving him to one of the clans would upset the balance. Kakashi was to young and an ANBU trainee at this point in time. Plus, the child didn't cope well with loss and grief.

He can't afford to pass him on to any of his ninjas. Everyone who can and was able needed to be sent on any missions possible. The village needed the money.

So Mugen needed to be put into an orphanage, like so many other children. Fortunately, Jiriaya, the state (which is the villages governing body) as he himself is willing to provide for him. On top of his mother's money. Mugen was given the attic, newly child proofed and renovated, the attentions of two attendants, and anything he can ever want as an orphan.

He grew up well, with much protection. 3 ANBU and of course the Sadaime using his scrying ball to check in, Jiriaya popping in to check on him, Kakashi as well. The civilians were of course enraged and questioned why he needed the protection. He quickly answered that he was the villages Jinchuriki so it was possible another village may nab him while he's young and defenseless. Two, his mother was almost kidnapped by Kumo for being an Uzumaki so what's to say they won't try again? He only got glares and seething in return.

Time had passed and now Mugen was 4 years old. He was sweet, innocent, soft spoken boy. He was very quiet and always asked questions. He was fed 6 times a day (breakfast, brunch, lunch, snack, dinner and desert). He played often, stacking blocks, kicking balls, running after butterflies and dragonflies. And he wore fresh new clothes and shoes. He knew no worries or no struggle. He was connected by blood to three Hokage's (the Senju and Uzumaki were cousin clans, with the Uchiha and Senju being sister clans, plus Mito is his great-great aunt, so Tobirama and Hashirama were his distant kin. The Yodaime Hokage was his father), he was connected to 2 of the 3 Sennin (Tsunade is his cousin and Jiriaya being his father's sensei and father figure) meaning the Sadaime already placed his well being over many others. The year living with him had only helped as well. One of the villages strongest shinobi also cared for him (Hatake). He was a very important child. The child was prescribed only the best from what his situation allowed.

Many of the other orphans and villagers who lost everything during the attack felt much ill will towards him because of his life style. They basically lived as broken paupers while Mugen lived like royalty. So the child didn't have many friends . Nor admirers. This disparity between him and the other orphans caused much distaste and jealousy. He lived in the same building but got his own personal floor, his own attendants, food that was world's better than theirs made and brought to him, brand new toys and clothes any time he wanted, plus he didn't have to do any chores. He lived in paradise while they lived low. So whenever he did come down he was often pushed around and bullied. He would cry and his attendants would rush in to save him, scold them and the Matron would spank those wh dare make the little red haired prince cry. Higurashi TenTen was one of the orphans who stayed at the same orphanage as him and saw how he lived. She never bullied him but enjoyed watching him cry. Kids are cruel.

Adults are too. Some adults are so cruel that they would spend months on coming up with a plan to kidnap and sell a small child into slavery because of things out of his control. Mugen's first years of life was filled with happiness and insignificant small bouts of sadness, just like any other 4 year olds.

But soon, he will learn that that just like he lived under the soon, there were others far sinister who lurked under moon light. With ropes, evil grins, and cold hard reality.

This is not a tale of happiness and cheer. Because life isn't all cheer and glory. No life is hate and struggle just as much as it is love and success. Mugen will know pain like a father to a son. And from his pain, the world will shudder.


End file.
